


去喝酒吧！

by Ambulocetus



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulocetus/pseuds/Ambulocetus
Summary: 一看标题就是臼齿相关了。唐突更新，试着写一点属于成年人的浪漫(。我不太会写调酒，也没咋去过酒吧，没咋喝过只自己折腾过一点点，是five.jpgooc预警放上。





	去喝酒吧！

虽然并不是非这家酒吧不可，但来这里可不是为了一口劣质到说不定是香料兑水和酒精的玩意的。

一身黑衣的保安看了看美香和雷恩，又看了看奥尔佳，抬起手来狠狠敲了敲门口挂着的、裂开一个口的木板——“未成年人与宠物不得入内”。两个小只看了看酒吧大门，又看了看大姐头，摊开手一副“交给你了”的表情，气得奥尔佳拳头梆硬。

更何况……美香和雷恩，到底能不能算是未成年还说不一定呢对吧。只恨出门的时候没拿上武器，不然就能砸了这家店……那也是不可能的，已经没有可以赔偿给店家的钱了，就连出来奢侈一把的预算也是从下个月的营业额里面预支的。

但溜进去其实相当轻易，入眼就就是陈列在酒柜里的各种颜色的玻璃瓶，打到有些昏暗的橘黄灯光，靠着墙放着装满生啤的木桶，不像是售卖气氛的带酒舞厅或是大声聊天灌酒的啤酒吧，人们只是聚集在吧台周围、点上一根烟，待上一整晚。酒吧里面弥散着一股一股的、烟灰气堆积起来的东西，奥尔佳抬起右手拍散它们，然后将那只手搁在了额头上，领着美香和雷恩往拉长的木制吧台靠近角落的那一端走去，猫着腰小心坐下。

奥尔佳也不是很经常来这种地方，在快节奏的都市生活里少有人会想慢慢品酒，更何况是看人调酒，一杯烈的下去冲散白日里的不忿回家昏睡便已经足够。然而这种时候不能露怯，没有酒单，她招招手喊了调酒师来，至少初衷还是带事务所的这两个小家伙来看看成年人该有的、上档次的夜生活。

调酒师长的样子并不重要，不管是俊美还是丑陋都只是都市里萍水相逢的人，很快会被更多的委托人、收尾人、还有乱七八糟的家伙在记忆里掩盖过去，连上卷到一半的衬衫袖子都不记得。然而带着烟嗓的声音沙哑着凑近过来，夹着不少饶舌的舶来词问想来点什么的时候，美香和雷恩却都是几乎一瞬间就脸红了。看着他们呈现出还没沾酒就喝醉了的模样令奥尔佳更加爽朗地扯扯嘴角，手指屈起叩出两声，同时点醒吧台后的那人：本质上其实只有自己喝酒。

然而说实话她所了解的也不比来一扎啤酒多多少，便放开手管那人去做点劲的，又不想要过于明显的酒精涩味。于是那人转过身去在柜子里逡巡，背景音从爵士乐跳到了另一首爵士乐，萨克斯缓慢地流淌起来，仅仅听着就有股喝下许多的错乱，从感官开始被完全浸泡在了烈酒里面、萃取出的是纯粹的灵魂，然后顺着喉头滑下。

料理有料理的门路，调酒也有调酒的风情。

这一点无法理解的人终究无法理解，就像他们不明白为什么调酒师们只会用那种名为“透明冰块”的冰块，而不是冰箱里随随便便就能抠下来的水的结晶，就算直到他们聊嗨了喝一口融化了冰水酒的混合物之后起身痛骂酒保黑心掺水的那一瞬间，或许还是不能明白能整晚沉在杯中的透明冰块存在的意义。

奥尔佳用手托住下颚，看着调酒师从吧台下面抬出一块巨大的方形冰，放在平铺于台面的毛巾上，又摆开一把平刃的斩刀，一把金属槌，思索着自家的锯刃是不是也能做这活计。架势吓人却没有一点蛮力，仅仅是抬起胳臂、甩动手腕将小槌砸在刀背上，再从刃口将冰分开，不是凿开也不是劈开，那种手法绝不会让人去想这人杀起人来会不会一样得心应手，崩落下来被雕刻成标致冰条的冰块和簌簌落下的白色碎屑会带来的只有平静。

将冰块搁置一旁，在手边排开的是高低不一的五支酒瓶，棕色的玻璃瓶和透明的玻璃瓶，圆形和立方形，印着花体字母还贴上各种各样的标签。金属量酒器在手指间翻飞，透明的酒液、糖浆、浅淡黄色的柠檬汁和冰一起落入雪克杯中，除却最普通的摇晃，调酒师炫技似的抛高再接住，液体和固体混合着发出介于沉闷和清脆之间的碰撞声。将冰条投入冻过的海波杯，滤出酒水再用快乐的碳酸水加到九成满，吧勺提一下冰块，盛在里面的就变成了柠檬红茶一般的饮料。

在杯口别上一片薄切青柠，吧台后的人把杯子推向奥尔佳，同时也没忘了给在座的其他两位奉上白水。利落的动作花了不到三分钟，但可以让观看的人陷入短暂的痴迷，像是猝然与浪漫的邂逅，冲上前额。

长岛冰茶是杯该品味许久的长饮，但奥尔佳不会管那么多，也不会想那么多，虎口卡住还覆盖着冰冷白雾的杯身，仰头就灌下了小半，然后被呛到咳嗽。这一杯度数不低，她眨眨眼睛，酸甜的味道掩盖了后劲，咖啡因混合糖分刺激着味蕾又麻痹大脑，过于好入口的结果是放松警惕、以至于意识到的时候已经有些上脸。明明使用的是尾韵短促的基酒，却极具绵长的诱惑力。她咂咂嘴，碰上了一左一右两侧投来的担忧目光，但这还只能算是个开始。

美香把嘴唇贴着自己的那杯杯沿，小口啜饮着可能会让胃在后半夜生疼的水，圆形镜片因为吐息覆盖上白雾。她压低声音嘱咐雷恩，倘若说大姐头不省人事，那这里就不得不交给他们了——耳畔传来的是咕噜噜的喉咙滚动的声音。

不过，对于奥尔佳来说喝上一晚通常得来五杯，她还想再叫上一口，但从酒吧的另一边已经隐约传来了巡查的家伙引起的骚动，预示着快乐时光和面前的这杯一样见了底。把醉汉和闹事的家伙赶出去，这很正常，不过奥尔佳差些就忘了，其实他们也算是不速之客。

于是她一个激灵，兴许是已经习惯了这样那样的突发事件的缘故，她动作比脑袋转得更快。当机立断地左手扯住美香格子西装背心的肩带、右手揪着雷恩的衬衫后领，把他们从吧台椅上拽了下来，奥尔佳丢给调酒师一个微妙的眼神和一把不菲的小费，在清场的人注意到这个角落前快速地、悄悄地从后门溜走。扭开门栓的同时，她瞟了一眼墙上的挂钟——凌晨两点二十五分，秒针像是和人一样地微醺，一卡一顿。

还好，还能赶上深宵之前最后一趟回事务所的车。

然后，爬上沙发，晚安好梦。


End file.
